Terminology
by Crackedblackice
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are friends with benefits. With many, many benefits… Wait, girlfriends is the right word, isn't it? Clexa two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this at 3 am so it's unbetaed and all mistakes are mine. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own antything**

"Clarke, I don't know about this. Do you really think it's a good idea?" Lexa asked unsure, sitting in the chair of her office.

"Come on, Lexa. If someone enters the room, they won't see me. And we both know what happened the last time we used your desk." Clarke answered, sitting under said desk.

Yeah, Lexa remembered that time. Clarke had walked into her office after her trip to Europe and Lexa – eager to taste the blonde after four long weeks – had pinned her on the desk. On that day they found out: the desk was not stable enough for two grown women to have sex on it.

Nevertheless Lexa was not feeling well, having sex in her office while everyone could come into the room. But she had no time to think further about it, because Clarke's hand was under her skirt and she needed all of her willpower not to groan. Her own hands clutched the armrests of her chair while Clarke's fingers worked their magic.

Suddenly the door opened and Ontari – her assistant – walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Lexa's lips were pressed into a thin line to stop every sound that could possibly come out of her mouth, because Clarke had no intentions to quit her ministrations. Lexa clasped her hands on her desk and squeezed them hard enough to turn every single finger white.

"Good morning, Lexa." Ontari smiled wide.

"Good m-morning, Ontari. What can I do for you?" Lexa tried to sound normal and patted herself mentally on the back because she did moderately well.

"Here are the contracts you have to look over, but not until the middle of the next week." Ontari placed four thick folders in front of her. Great, this would be an exhausting week.

Lexa hoped her assistant would leave quickly, because she didn't know how long she would last. She could feel herself driving to the edge fast and she knew – she simply knew – Clarke smirked at this very moment.

"So…" Ontari began "some of the colleagues want to go out tonight. Would you like to join us?"

Clarke fastened the rhythm of her fingers and this time Lexa couldn't hold it in. She let out a small moan and her face instantly turned bright red.

"Is everything… okay? You don't look very good." Her assistant asked concerned.

"Yeah! … I mean n-no. I'm feeling a bit sick, actually. Could you go and cancel my appointment with Titus this afternoon, please?" Lexa rushed out. Ontari had to leave. Now.

"Oh, okay. Do you need anything else?"

"No, no! Just cancel the appointment!"

Ontari left quite confused but Lexa couldn't think about it, because as soon as the door closed, she began to rock into Clarke's fingers and came not long after her assistant left with a silent sigh. Exhausted she rolled back with her chair to free a grinning Clarke.

"See? No problem" stated the blonde, licking her fingers clean.

* * *

Half an hour later Lexa peaked through the crack of her open door to find Ontari's desk abandoned. She quickly headed over to the elevator, Clarke right behind her.

"Miss Griffin, I didn't see you come in." Of course Ontari would choose this moment to come back. She looked at Clarke coldly.

"Really? Maybe you should pay more attention."

"Anyway" Lexa intervened "I'm going to head home to rest a bit. Don't want to catch a cold. You can leave early too, Ontari."

"Thank you, Lexa. Have a nice evening."

Outside the building Clarke and Lexa linked their arms and headed home. On the way they made smalltalk like every time they walked this route.

"You know, you don't have to be jealous of Ontari, right? You two fighting is indeed amusing but not at my expense." Lexa snickered.

"I'm not jealous!" Clarke exclaimed and Lexa gave her a pointed look "... Okay, maybe a little bit. I thought you didn't knew. You always seemed so oblivious."

"Yeah I wanted to stay out of it as long as I could" Lexa laughed at Clarke's pout. "You wouldn't have to be concerned about it, if we were in a relationship though. Why don't you want to go out with me?"

"Oh Lexa, not this again." Clarke sighed.

"Why not? We live in the same apartment, we have sex, we spend every free minute together and sleep most nights in the same bed."

"That's because you love my bed so much" Clarke laughed.

"It's really comfy and you know that! Besides, you're trying to distract me and it's not working."

"Can we not talk about this today? I'm really tired."

"Sure." Lexa frowned. The conversation turned out like every other one they had in the past three years. But today Lexa felt more devastated about it. Lexa and Clarke had met at college and soon became best friends. After Clarke's breakup with this cheating mutherfucker Finn, they had been even more closer. At one party with too much alcohol they had blurred the lines of 'just friends' and after graduation moving in together had seemed like a good idea. Cheap rent, you know. And here they were now, not really friends, not really girlfriends. But Lexa knew what she would prefer.

* * *

That night Lexa slept in her own bed trying not to think too much about Clarke as the blonde entered the room and lay down next to her. She tucked her head under Lexa's chin, tangled their legs together and pulled the brunette closer. Lexa was still angry at Clarke but she could never resist her. Especially, if she was only dressed in Lexa's shirt and boxers. But to be honest, Lexa always admired Clarke regardless of her clothes. Or the lack of them.

"I know you don't do relationships after Finn. But I don't get why you won't trust me. I would never hurt you and basically we live in a relationship." Lexa decided to continue the conversation "I feel like I am your dirty little secret."

Clarke could hear how sad the brunette was. She leaned back to look into Lexa's eyes. Although it was dark in the room and they could barely see each other, Clarke recognized the sorrow in Lexa's green eyes.

"I would never think of you as that!"

"Then why don't you want us to be in an official relationship? Are you afraid of discrimination?" Clarke was bisexual but just came out to her family and closest friends.

"No! I would be proud to call you my girlfriend but… I guess I'm afraid to ruin it… _us_ … if we put a label on it."

"What? Why?" Lexa asked confused.

"Because every time I'm in a relationship, I suck and it goes down. I'm not good at that relationship thing and I'm scared of losing you." Clarke admitted.

"You don't suck at relationships. Your boyfriends were assholes. And yes, you could possibly lose me if we break up or something, but I would want to stay friends with you. I can't imagine my life without you. If you continue this… thing with us, you will eventually lose me, because I don't know how long I can go through this anymore."

"Lexa…" Now tears started to run down Clarke's face.

They stayed like that for a while. Neither of them said a word, deep in thought.

"Lex?" Clarke asked softly.

"Mhm?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"What? Are you sure?" Lexa couldn't believe her ears. She wanted this for years, but she didn't want to pressure Clarke into anything either.

"Yes. I want this to work."

"Then yes, I would love to go on a date with you." She grinned.

They pressed their lips happily together in a longing kiss until they heard a dull sob.

"Hank!" They yelled in unison.

"Sorry girls, but this was just so beautiful!" Hank, their neighbor, cried through the thin wall. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"See, this is why we usually sleep in my room." Clarke muttered.

"And because of your bed."

* * *

The next morning Lexa woke up alone but to the smell of breakfast. She tapped sleepily into the kitchen and found Clarke making pancakes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Clarke chirped grinning.

"Yeah, yeah… where's the coffee?" Lexa didn't function before she had at least one cup of coffee in the morning.

"Geez, so polite this morning." Clarke gave her her favorite cup filled with the steaming black liquid anyway.

"Ah… Good morning." Lexa grinned now too "what have I done to deserve this?" The brunette gestured to the food.

"What? Can I not cook for my girlfriend?" Clarke pouted.

"Technically, I just agreed to date you, not to be your girlfriend." Lexa stated with a smug smile.

"Okay" The blonde rolled her eyes "then would you, Lexa Woods, like to be my girlfriend?"

"That depends on the taste of the pancakes"

"Oh, in this case I have nothing to worry about"

"True" The brunette laughed.

Lexa munched happily on her second pancake while Clarke looked at her phone "Should I change my relationship status on Facebook to make us all official?" She teased.

"I guess you could do that but then your mother would murder you."

"Oh right… She would be so disappointed not to hear it from me but from these 'unholy social networks'" Clarke said sarcastically.

"Oh god, what will your mother say?" Suddenly Lexa felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Lexa, relax!" The blonde laughed "My mother loves you and you know it."

"She _loved_ me! Past tense!"

"Please, you're the top of her 'worth-of-dating-Clarke-list'. She wants you to be her daughter-in-law like forever."

After Lexa's panic dissipated they chatted for a while, content just to be near each other. Then Clarke suddenly smirked wide. "You know… now we can give each other sickeningly cute pet names."

"Oh no, please no..." Lexa groaned and placed her head on the wooden table.

"What about ' _darling_ ' or ' _dear_ '? It sounds distinguished." The blonde considered "Or maybe ' _honey_ '… No, I know! ' _Babe_ '!"

Clarke grinned evilly and Lexa raised her head. Clarke knew perfectly well, ' _Babe_ ' was the worst pet name in Lexa's opinion. It was just so… ugh.

"No, you wouldn't!"

"Stop me" Clarke states challenging.

Lexa got up fast and ran after a fleeing Clarke. She caught her before the blonde could even leave the room and picked her up. Lexa carried her to Clarke's bedroom and pinned her to the mattress, hands above the head. Clarke's pupils quickly became dilated and she kissed the brunette hungrily. After a few minutes Lexa whispered "Nice try… _sweetie_."

Clarke instantly groaned "That's not fair! It's the worst pet name ever! You know I want to vomit every time I hear it!"

"Then you should try to keep it down, because I won't clean up your mess."

"Okay, okay…. No pet names at all. Deal?"

"Deal." Lexa smiled and they kissed a little bit more before contently laying beside each other.

"What's the plan for the day?" Clarke asked while pushing a loose strand of Lexa's curly hair behind the brunette's ear.

"We have nowhere to be until going out tonight with the others."

"Excellent, then we have enough time for… other activities." Clarke grinned smugly. "Oh, but could we not tell our friends that we're official… at least for now?"

"Clarke, you know they all think we are a thing already and they bet on the date we tell them, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. And I don't want Raven to win. She would be unbearable for the rest of our life. Can we wait until next week?"

"Who would win next week?" Lexa inquired, ignoring the flutter of her heart at the words 'our life'.

"Lincoln."

"Yes, I guess we can do that. He needs to safe a bit money anyway. With the next kid on the way and whatever."

"And he wouldn't use his bragging rights that much."

"Yeah, that too." Lexa laughed and nuzzled her nose in Clarke's neck.

* * *

After a few pleasant hours in Clarke's bed, the shower, on the couch, the kitchen counter... and other surfaces of their apartment, Clarke and Lexa got ready for their night out. Lexa just put on her leather jacket when she suddenly felt Clarke jumping on her back.

"Clarke! Why do you always do that?!" Lexa yelled and tried to reach for the blonde to pull her off of her back.

"I don't want to walk and you are strong enough to carry me everywhere." Clarke cooed.

"Flattery won't help you this time."

"Oh yeah, really?"

"Seriously Clarke, sometimes you are like a five year old. I should call you 'monkey' the way you hang on my back." Lexa said amused.

"Fine, I get off. But no pet names!" Clarke stated and lowered herself down on the ground.

Lexa turned around and looked at a stunning Clarke. The skinny jeans hugged her curves perfectly and the top gave a good look at the blonde's nice cleavage. Her hair was curled and her make-up light.

"God, I lo-… I mean… you look really beautiful tonight." Lexa caught herself. They both knew that Clarke wasn't ready for the L-word. Not yet.

"Thank you." Clarke smiled. Her eyes told Lexa ' _Soon_.' "You look pretty decent yourself."

Lexa smiled back and offered the blonde her arm to take it. ' _I'll wait as long as it takes._ '


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to make a two shot out of this story since you guys asked for a sequel. Enjoy!**

"This has to be perfect!" Clarke said, pacing up and down in front of Raven's couch.

"Calm down, Princess. Whatever you choose to do, Lexa will love it. I mean, have you seen her eyes? I swear, they have the shapes of fucking hearts!" Raven sat on the couch, her feet in Anya's lap as they both stared at their phones.

"What if she says no?" Clarke panicked. Everything good in Clarke's and Lexa's relationship came from Lexa! Lexa had asked her for a date over and over again, although Clarke had put her off every time. Lexa always knew how to handle Clarke, regardless of her mood swings or her stubbornness or her silly yet complex problems. Lexa had been there for her every single time Clarke had needed her. She was perfect and every day Clarke was surprised, how she could possibly deserve such a wonderful girlfriend. But girlfriend wasn't enough. Not anymore. She wanted Lexa to be her wife. She wanted the big wedding and the house and the future with the most important person in her life. She wanted to grow old with Lexa and that meant she had to make the best proposal in the history of proposals!

"Are you kidding me?" Anya asked without looking up from her phone "I'm surprised she didn't propose to you first. Except… oh, I bet this will be this typical cheesy rom-com thing where both propose at the same time!"

"No! That's not acceptable! Lexa asked me to move in with her after college, she asked me out and she said 'I love you' before I could do it! I have to make the proposal. And to prevent her from doing it first, I said to her I don't want to marry." Clarke stopped pacing and looked at the pair on the couch "Are you two texting while I'm panicking?! Who are you texting anyway? We are all in the same room, O and Linc are on their way and you don't have anybody else!"

Raven and Anya tried to look everywhere but at the other, suddenly laying their phones down.

"Are you two seriously texting EACH OTHER?"

"Wait, I thought you said 'I love you' first?" Raven asked, trying to distract the raging blonde "Lexa said a thousand times she wanted to give you time and she would wait for you to say it after all."

"Yeah… technically she doesn't know that she did it." Clarke admitted.

"What do you mean, she doesn't know it?

"Well, one morning in bed…"

"Eww, we don't want to hear that!" Anya interrupted with a disgusted look on her face.

"Of course we want to hear that!" Raven sat up straight and smirked.

"Gross, that's my sister!"

"But she's hot! And Clarke is also hot! The two of them together have to be like… an explosion!"

Anya gave Raven a stern look and the mechanic immediately realized her mistake and tried to do damage control "I mean not as hot as you are, babe" She smiled innocently at her girlfriend and hoped for the best.

"You're lucky that you're cute" Anya grumbled and Raven gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Guuuuys!" Clarke whined "We need to focus now! To go back to your question, two months after Lexa and I began dating she said 'I love you' one morning. She was half asleep and didn't even notice it. I think she didn't remember it afterwards either. I said it to her on our beach date a week after that."

Clarke remembered that day like it was yesterday, although it was almost four years ago. Lexa had planned a romantic date like always. With a boat tour, a walk at the beach and a candlelight dinner. Clarke's heart swelled at that memory and she asked with new urgency "How can I make the best proposal ever?"

"Did anyone say 'best proposal ever'?" Octavia called, coming through the door, Lincoln right behind her. "Because this title goes to my man here!" She patted Lincoln's biceps.

Octavia was a well-known adrenaline junkie. She did all this crazy extreme sport stuff, even after her kids were born. So despite his fear of heights, Lincoln jumped with her out of a plane, 'Octavia, will you marry me?' written on his parachute.

"Yeah it was… okay, I guess. But the best proposal ever? Nah…" Raven argued from her seat on the couch.

Lincoln tried to answer but was interrupted by his angry wife "Okay?! It was in the news!"

"The local news. Between a pig farmer and a cat on a tree." Raven laughed.

Before the conversation could get out of hand, Clarke asked quickly "So Lincoln, how are the kids?"

"They're good, thank you. I'm sure they drive their babysitter crazy at this moment" he chuckled.

"I certainly hope not. This is the fifth babysitter this month." Octavia whined "Seriously, how can two little boys have that much energy?"

"Oh, I don't know" Anya grinned "Maybe it's genetic"

Octavia gave the blonde her infamous death glare and Anya hold one hand to her heart, pretending to die and falling of the couch.

"Anyway" O said with an eye roll "Clarke needs help with the big question?"

"Yes." Clarke started to pace again "Sit down, please. Now that all members of the emergency meeting are here, we can make a plan to knock Lexa's socks off."

"Or her panties" Raven snickered.

"Raven!"

* * *

After the meeting the other day Clarke felt almost ready. It was 6 am and today would change her whole future. She lay in bed beside the most beautiful woman in the world and watched her sleep. The blonde knew she should wake Lexa, but couldn't bring herself to do it just now. Lexa looked so peaceful and Clarke felt almost sorry for mumbling a "Good morning" and giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek. Almost. As Lexa stirred awake and opened her sparkling green eyes to look at her girlfriend, Clarke's heart flipped in her chest. Would this feeling ever go away? Hopefully not.

Then the moment was broken as Lexa whined "Why do you wake me that early? On a Saturday! What time is it?" The sleepy brunette ducked her head under her pillow to hide from the sunrays.

Clarke laughed "Its 6 am and we're a little bit late actually."

"Late for what?" Lexa peaked out from under the pillow, curiosity getting the best of her.

"For a surprise."

"A surprise? Oh god, did I forget something special?" Lexa panicked for a moment and checked her mental calendar "My birthday was two months ago, yours is in 4 months, our anniversary is in five weeks… Wait, did you do anything you shouldn't do?"

"No, I didn't. Thanks for the trust in me by the way. And you didn't forget anything, it's just a surprise. I can do nice things for my girlfriend from time to time, you know? Now get up, we have a long road trip before us." Clarke pulled on Lexa's sheets. She knew Lexa was always cold and this was the only way to get her out of bed. "I have coffee in the kitchen" she said with a sing song voice and headed out of the room.

"Okay." Lexa reluctantly left the bed and followed Clarke, but not without grumbling and asking about the surprise a thousand times.

* * *

"Do you want to murder me and bury me anywhere no one will ever find my body?" Lexa asked from the passenger seat of Clarke's car as she watched the changing landscape through the window. Since the start of their trip Lexa tried to find out where they were heading.

"Originally? No. Now? It starts to sound appealing." Clarke joked and looked at Lexa for a second. It was nice to see her actually kind of giddy. She squeezed her girlfriend's hand and smiled. She had a good feeling.

After three hours of driving Lexa's face began to light up as she recognized the area around. "Are we going to the place I think we're going?" She jumped in her seat excited.

Clarke smirked "If you think we'll go to that cabin on the lake, where your family went every summer, then yes, you are right."

"How do you know the cabin?" The brunette looked at her with wide eyes.

"I have my ways." Clarke winked at her and drove in the parking lot of the lake. They brought their bags to the cabin and Lexa pointed at all the things she could remember and told stories about her childhood with Anya. Clarke smiled the entire time, happy to see her girlfriend so thrilled and to hear about all the antics of little Lexa.

"As much as I want to hear about Anya's embarrassing accidents – and I really do – we have to go, if we want to be on time."

"On time for what?"

"For another surprise." Clarke kissed Lexa's hand and this time the brunette followed her without asking a million questions.

* * *

First on their To-Do-List: Swimming

Clarke had to admit that this point was for her own pleasure. Lexa in a bikini was like the sun with extra brightness. It was hot. The entire time Clarke had to hold herself back from carry Lexa to their cabin and fuck the brain out of her. But this had to wait. For now she was content to watch her girlfriend in the water.

Second on the List: Hiking

As much as Clarke hates every athletic activity… Lexa loved hiking. She loved trees and animals and nature in general. So the blonde tried to hold up with her and not to die from dehydration. Lexa remembered the place perfectly (like Clarke had hoped) and led the way to a clearing on top of a small hill where the next surprise waited.

Third: Picnic

Octavia, Raven, Anya and Lincoln had been there before Clarke and Lexa and had prepared the place. They were all currently in a hotel two miles away and could be at the cabin within a few minutes. If the pair would have a reason to celebrate, of course. They had done a good job. Lanterns hung in the trees, a blanket laid on the ground with all kind of food in boxes and candles were draped on tree stumps to emphasize the romantic mood. In the background the sun began to set and Clarke could see a beautiful valley beneath them. But not as beautiful as Lexa was at this moment. She stood there amazed and open mouthed, trying to understand what happened.

"Why? I mean… how?" The brunette stuttered.

"Like I said… I have my ways." Clarke smiled shyly "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Lexa put her arms around Clarke's neck "And I love you."

Clarke couldn't say who had started the kiss, but she didn't care anyway. She bit on Lexa's lip and immediately their tongues were in an intense fight for dominance. A few minutes later they broke away from each other and breathed heavily.

"We should eat." Clarke mumbled.

"Yeah, we should do that." Lexa bit her own lip but sat down on the blanket and again Clarke had a hard time to control herself.

* * *

After they ate, they laid beside each other, hands intertwined, and gazed at the stars. Clarke wished this moment would never end, but she knew she had to ask now, before she lost her courage. The day was perfect, she loved Lexa and Lexa loved her. So she took a deep breath and got up, holding a hand out to Lexa to pull her up. Confused, the brunette got also up and they stood face to face.

So this was it. The big moment. Clarke got down on one knee and asked the question.

"Lexa Woods, will you marry me?"

"Wait! What?!" Lexa asked dumbfounded.

"I… uhh… I asked you to…" Clarke stuttered, getting up. This was not the reaction she had hoped for.

"I heard what you said!" Lexa interrupted "I mean, are you fucking serious?"

"I…"

"You said, you don't want to marry." Now the brunette was furious.

"Yeah, well…"

"You called marriage and I quote 'stereotypical bullshit'"

"I know, but…"

"And I accepted that! Although I couldn't think of something that would make me happier, than to marry you. I accepted that, because you said you wouldn't do it in one million years and I wanted you to be happy! And now – out of the blue – you change your mind!"

Clarke waited until she was sure, Lexa wouldn't interrupt her another time.

"Yeah, because of that… maybe I lied."

"You… what?" Lexa asked bewildered.

"I _do_ want to marry you! And I knew you wanted it too. But I also knew, you would be ready a lot sooner than I would. I wanted to wait until I'm ready and I know, you would have waited for me! But _I_ wanted to ask _you_. Does this even make sense? In my head, it made sense… at least until now…"

A few nerve-racking moments Lexa didn't say anything. Then she slowly asked "You mean… you wanted to propose first?"

"Yes."

"You let me believe, you hate the idea to marry me… because you wanted to be the WINNER?"

"No! That's not exactly…"

"I can't believe you!" Lexa shouted "Why is everything a competition to you?!"

"It's not a competition!" Clarke defended herself "Look, you do all the nice things okay? All the big gestures. You plan the fancy dinners and dates, you always give your best to impress my Mom while I'm hundred percent sure, your Dad gestures to me that he would kill me, if he had to, every time you wouldn't look."

Lexa wanted to object, but if she thought about it… Her Dad was sometimes a little bit… overprotective.

"And you know everything about me. You know when I'm sad and need to cuddle, even if I try to hide it. You know what to say, when I'm angry and pissed at anything and everything" Clarke chuckled "And you're always there. Every step of the way since college… you were by my side. And I want you to stay there for the rest of our life. I'm sorry. I know, I'm not easy and don't communicate problems enough. I know, I don't always deserve your love but I will try as long as you let me."

Clarke looked into Lexa's watery eyes. The fury wasn't there anymore, instead it was replaced by something she couldn't quite place.

"You're everything I want in life." Lexa said quietly "I never wanted for you to feel like you don't deserve me or like you wouldn't give enough love in this relationship. I love you and I know you love me. You show me with every little doodle on my To-Do-Lists. You show me with every flower you place on my nightstand. You show me with all your little gestures and I'm sorry, if I didn't let you know how much I appreciate them. You know me better than I do and you even know what I need before I do. I'm sorry you think you don't deserve me, because it's not true and I will make sure, you know that every day in the future. I think we both deserve some love and happiness." Lexa smiled "And you make me feel loved and happy."

Clarke's heart raced and she forced her hand not to tremble as she wiped the tears from Lexa's face. She knew she cried too but didn't care.

"Do you mean… you would like to be my wife?" The blonde asked hopefully.

"Yes." Lexa's smile became wider every second, all sadness in her eyes disappearing. "I would love to be your wife."

Clarke embraced Lexa beaming. New tears ran down her face, but this time they were tears of joy. She heard Lexa happily sob beside her ear and moved away a little to kiss the love of her life. It was a messy kiss with too much teeth and a little nose bump but to Clarke and Lexa it was perfect. They couldn't wait to start the rest of their life.


End file.
